Warm Skin, Cold Snow
by Elizaveta Hedevary 001
Summary: Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland stand alone in the snow one December night...and Arthur wants to tell his friend something... Shounen ai fluff, alternate universe.


This is a oneshot involving the pairing UsUk, so please wish me luck! (First UsUk oneshot ever!) It's alternate universe, just to let you know before you read it. AND ANOTHER THING. This is shounen ai, which means boys' love. There isn't enough y'know for it to be smut, so it's a fluffy fic. You have bee warned...

* * *

WARM SKIN, COLD SNOW...

Two single figures stood under a large umbrella as the December flurries fluttered from the sky, the sky dark and starless as the brisk weather surrounded them. Neither of them moved, except to shift their feet in the snow or to simply turn and look at the other. It was a light snow, so it wasn't dangerous for the two to stand so idly.

"Arthur...are you cold?" Alfred Jones asked, turning to his British friend. His cheeks were dark from the cold weather, but his face was bright and sincere as he looked at his companion with sparkling azure eyes.

Arthur Kirkland looked back at him with a rather troubled look. He didn't really like being cold, and he wasn't fond of snow. Back in London, it was pretty dreary when it snowed. Not that he missed it or anything, but this snow he was seeing in Colorado was strange to him...

"I'm freezing..." he whispered, hopping from one foot to the other for a quick second.

Alfred gave him a puzzled stare, then smiled and replied, "Well, I'll get a little closer then."

He slid towards Arthur, close enough for the Brit to feel the other's warmth radiating from his body. It actually wasn't that bad.

Arthur could feel his muscles relaxing as the warmth enveloped the left side of his body, and he sighed. He didn't want to show the American that he was enjoying it the slightest, but it did happen to feel good...

"So, Arthur." Alfred began," You kept saying how much you don't like being cold, but why are you out here with me?"

Arthur frowned. He hated it when Alfred tried to dig under his skin and try to get the truth out of him. He did it all the time. Well, it wasn't like Alfred was dumb or anything. The kid pretty much knew what Arthur was thinking by now. It would only be natural for Alfred to be like that.

But Arthur was too ashamed to really tell Alfred his real deal. To tell his best friend that he liked him would be unsettling for both of them. It would have been...weird to say the least.

"N...nothing." Arthur replied, squirming slightly.

Alfred showed a look of disappointment and whispered, "Hey, if there's something bothering you, I won't tell anyone if you tell me."

Arthur licked his dry lips. Why was his mouth so dry all of a sudden? Was this even like him?

"If...you wouldn't understand." he muttered, staring at the ground.

Alfred pouted. He didn't like it when his friend treated him like this. It made him feel like he wasn't needed. That he was useless in every way possible.

"Artie, please?" he begged, feigning the same innocence you would see in a five year old little boy instead of a fifteen year old.

Arthur felt his face flush slightly. Suddenly he wasn't comfortable. A small bit of guilt climbed up his spine. He didn't mean to make Alfred upset, he just wanted the guy to leave him alone about his problem.

"Really, I don't wanna worry you, so..." Arthur's voice trailed off in mid sentence.

Alfred sighed, finally giving up, and looked up at the dark winter sky as he said, "Fine. You don't have to tell me. I understand."

Arthur's heart fell slightly. He could feel his face growing hotter. If only...if only he had the strength...of only he had the strength to tell Alfred how he really felt. He had been feeling like this for months, and he just couldn't take another day without Alfred in his heart. He loved Alfred. Love, love, loved him. With all his heart. He would do anything for Alfred to accept him.

Besides, even if he told him, how would Alfred even react? What would Alfred do if Arthur just flat out said, "I love you?" The possibilities frightened Arthur...

"Artie...you still cold?" Alfred asked. The sparkle that was once in his eyes was dim now, but he still had a lonely smile on his face.

Arthur bit down on his lip. Alfred had never given up so quickly when Arthur didn't want to talk about something. Did it mean something?

Was Alfred giving up for a reason?

"...Not really now." he answered.

Alfred continued staring up at the sky.

"Colorado may not be the prettiest in the summer, but this kind of weather...I like it..." Alfred whispered.

Arthur couldn't help but smile a bit. Yes, it did look better snowing here than in London...especially with Alfred by his side.

But he had a feeling that he kind of killed the atmosphere...

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned. "Huh?" he muttered.

Alfred turned to Arthur, his eyes darkened, as he asked,"Are you sure...everything's okay?"

The British teen's eyes widened. Maybe Alfred wasn't giving in too easily?

"...What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well...you haven't been yourself...is everything alright? Is someone hurting you?"

Arthur bit his lip again. In some way, yes, he was hurting, but whether it was his own fault or Alfred's, he just wasn't sure.

But why was it so hard to tell him? They had known each other for years...

"Well...I mean..." he uttered. He wasn't sure of what he was about to say.

Would it be alright to tell him? To tell him about his true feelings in this December flurry of snow?

But what would Alfred do?

A dull thud pounded repeatedly at his chest, and suddenly his throat felt like sandpaper. He could feel his nerves shaking out of focus.

"...U-um...A-Alfred...I...Um...wanted..."he whimpered, clasping his hands together.

"Are you still cold?" Alfred asked, leaning closer.

_No, _Arthur thought, _I'll lose my mind if you get too close..._

_"_I-it's not that...I...I want to tell you something..." he managed to continue.

"What is it?"

Fear nipped at his stomach, all kinds of negative scenarios playing in his head all at once as he tried to think of words to tell Alfred that he loved him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it at all. Too many horrible possibilities that he never thought of in the past began to invade his mind. What if their friendship was destroyed? What if Alfred said he loved someone else? What if Alfred called him a queer or something? Was Alfred even into other guys?

His voice soon deteriorated into shaky sobs as he fell into a fit of tears, crying almost uncontrollably. His shoulders shook as he buried his face in his gloved hands.

"Artie!? What's wrong!?" Alfred gasped, leaning closer.

"No...I can't..."Arthur sobbed, "I can't do this...I can't..."

"What's wrong? Please, please tell me..." Alfred murmured, letting the umbrella fall as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

Arthur clung to Alfred desperately, bawling and coughing. He tried to stop, but his sobs only came out louder when he held his breath. It was terrible. He couldn't stop crying at all. He was too afraid to tell Alfred.

The British teen wiped his face with his hands as he managed to talk, say at least something.

"Shh, shh, don't try to talk right now...calm down first..."Alfred whispered, running his hands through Arthur's silky blond hair.

Arthur hiccuped as he held onto his American friend, his shoulders still trembling as he relished in Alfred's warm fingers running through his hair.

He calmed down after a few minutes and stared up at Alfred.

"Good...you're calm now..."Alfred whispered, wiping Arthur's face with his htumbs as he cupped the other boy's face with his palms, "Please...can you tell me now?"

Arthur looked down at his feet, licking leftover tears from the corners of his lips. Oh, how embarrassed he felt for crying in front of Alfred like that. He felt so ashamed.

"No, no..." Alfred whispered, holding Arthur's face up gently, "Look at me...look at me, okay? I need to see your face..please..."

Arthur's cheeks began to heat up yet again as he looked Alfred in the eye.

Would he listen?

With a shuddering sigh, Arthur whispered in a hoarse voice, "I...I've been feeling weird for a while..."

"Weird?" Alfred gasped, a small spark of fear lighting in his eyes.

"Yes...weird...a...around you..."

Alfred blinked. "Why around me?"

Arthur could feel tears building up again. He didn't want to tell Alfred, but it was eating him inside...

"Because...you're...a really great person...and...I don't know why...but...I...I..." His voice began breaking as his talking slowed. Would he be strong enough?

"I get it."

Arthur gasped. His eyes began stinging once again. Maybe Alfred won't be too harsh about it...

"I...I feel the same."

The Brit paused.

What?

What did he say?

Alfred smiled a warm smile, one he hadn't made in a while. "You were just too embarrassed, weren't you?" he whispered, tilting his forehead to the right.

Arthur blinked away a few fresh tears. Was Alfred saying this? Was he really saying this? Was this real?

"I like you too...there's nothing to be embarrassed about...okay? Everything's alright..."

Arthur closed his eyes as Alfred wiped away the rest of the tears.

"You...you're so cute...especially when you're not sure of something...Please stop crying...you're too cute to cry..."

The words he was saying...they made Arthur feel utter relief...he couldn't help but cry.

Alfred leaned closer, lowering his blue eyes, looking deep into the parallel emerald eyes as his lips lingered closer. They became so close, they could feel each other breathing on the other, their hearts pounding almost in unison.

Then, in the cold December snow, their lips touched softly.

Arthur closed his eyes as the warmth of the other's lips ran through his body, sending all kinds of sensations through him, his heart rose excitedly.

_Alfred's kissing me,_ he thought, hot tears running down his face, _kissing me so passionately._

_I don't want this to end. Ever._

They finally pulled away, slowly, and looked at each other, both of their lips flushed red, panting lightly.

Alfred cupped Arthur's face again, nuzzling his nose against the other's neck gently as he whispered, "Well...how much do you hate snow now?"

Arthur chuckled, his heart swelling as Alfred's warm breath feathering against his skin. "...I don't know..."

"Hey."

"Mmm?"

"_I love you."_

Arthur looked up at Alfred, who smiled back at him. Warmth sparked slightly in his chest at the sound of those words. He couldn't believe it. Alfred said that?

Yes, he did.

And it was directed to Arthur. To Arthur.

There was nothing to worry about anymore.

"I...love you too." he uttered back, and held Alfred close in the white midnight, continuing to watch the snow flutter from the dark December sky.

"Alfred?" Arthur murmured.

"Hmm? What is it, Artie?" Alfred asked.

"Y...You're really warm. Did I ever tell you that?"

Alfred simply smiled and whispered, "Thanks. You're warm too."

The two gave each other another kiss and cuddled, warm skin contradicting the brisk weather that surrounded them...

* * *

So keeyoot! I finally finished it! I made this specially for a friend, and if you've read it I hope you like it! Told you it was gonna be fluff! Please, reviews amuse me darlings. ^/w/^


End file.
